Once in a lifetime, the adventure awaits
by Cherrysakublossom
Summary: I'm just bored, so I made this.


**Once in a lifetime adventure. **

**Once upon a time, there was four siblings. Names? Oh right.. Oldest- Pein. Second Oldest- Sasori. And the twins- Gaara and Sakura. Each has different personalities, except for pretty much Gaara and Sakura, there twins, they share the same room, **

**As for there parents, they died when they we're young, then the four siblings we're on the streets, until the orphanage took them in. there they met- Naruto Uzumaki, and Temari of the sand, and her brother- Kankuro of the sand. **

**Name: Sakura Haruno,**

**Age: Four years old.**

**Date of birth: March 28****th****.**

**Personality: Very active. **

**Name: Gaara Haruno,**

**Age: Four years old. **

**Date of birth: March 28****th**** (A/N his original date of birth is January 19****th****) **

**Personality: somewhat active. **

**Name: Sasori Haruno,**

**Age: Thirteen years old.**

**Date of birth: November 8****th**

**Personality: Eh. **

**Name: Nagato Haruno (A/N aka pein) ,**

**Age: Sixteen years old. **

**Date of birth: September 19****th**

**Personality:BOOOORINGGGG**

**ONWITH THE STORY! MWAHAHAHAHA.**

_**Flash back.**_

_Nagato's P.o.v_

"_Okaa-san We'ere back! Okaa-san? Oto-san? Are you here?" I Asked . Suddenly a sharp moan was heard Okaa-san Oto-san!" I screamed. As I watched blood pour out of his parents. _

'_where's Sakura, and Gaara?' I thought "Ototo? Imoto?" I asked… I walked into there room… no surprise that it was covered in blood. That's when my heart started pounding… "Gaara… Sakura?" _

"_NII-SAN!" they screamed. I picked up both of them as they cried on my shoulders. "Shhhh its okay.." I tried to calm them "uhhhhh Nagato? What happened?" asked my second little Ototo. _

"_Well as you can see, Okaa-san and Oto-san was… murdered… we're just lucky they didn't kill Sakura and Gaara" I said while handing Gaara to Sasori. We heard footsteps. I held onto Sakura tighter. _

"_Heh look what we have here.. the kids.. just in time to see there little siblings die." A stranger stated and grabbed Sakura out of my grasp "NO SAKURA!" I screamed. That's when my rinnegan was activated _

_next thing we knew it, we we're in the leaf village. A few stares, from the villagers. And so I gave them a death glare back. I saw two boys run, one with a pineapple shaped hair style and a chubby one. _

_That's when they noticed Sakura and Gaara, so they gave them a smile, and a wave. Then ran off. That's when I saw Sakura and Gaara smirk at each other. Then ran off. "Ugh! SAKURA GAARA GET BACK HERE" Sasori and I ran to get them. _

_Soon, we bumped into four other boys. Looked around Sixteen, Fifteen, Fourteen, and Thirteen. "Oops sorry guys…" Sasori apologized "eh? Whatever kid." Said one that looked like a shark._

"_Hahahahaha!" Sakura and Gaara laughed as they ran to us. "Help Sasori-nii! Shika and Choji are after us!" they both shouted "Shika and Choji? Who?" I asked "Oh…ummm there our new friends?" _

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"your new friends? We just got here for Pete sake Sakura" I said "AWWW CUTE LITTLE GIRL! TOBI SEES A CUTE LITTLE GIRL!" one of the guys said hugging Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"grrrrr DUDE STOP HUGGING MY IMOTO!" Sasori yelled and tackled the guy "AHHHHH TOBI HURT TOBI HURT!" the guy screamed "DEIDARA-SEMPAI TOBI HURT!"

"So what? Yeah." He answered. He turned back to me and stuck out his hand "I'm Deidara." He said. "uhh I'm Nagato." I answered "AND I'M SAKUURAAAAA" Sakura jumped up and down

"Awww cute yeah!" Deidara said. Suddenly Gaara tackled Sakura. "Gaaaaaarrrraaaa gggggget offfffff" she whined. He stuck his tongue out at her. "MEANIE!" she screamed and kicked him and ran off.

"GRRRRR" Gaara growled and ran after her. "Your Ototo seems like someone my ototo would wanna hang out with." Said a dude with black hair. "I'm Itachi." He said "I'm Nagato." I replied

"Speaking of that brat, where is he Itachi?" A guy with white hair asked. "uhhhhh….. I dunno…" Itachi answered. "AHHHHHHH" I heard Sakura scream "HELLLLLLLP!" She was being chased by Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara.

Sakura P.o.v.

"AHHHHHH STOP IT STOP IT!" I screamed and ran faster until someone caught me "There he is" one of the guys that my Nii-san was talking to said. "Let go!" I screamed "Got her!" He smirked.

"LET GO LET GO LET GO!" I screamed he put me down in front of Gaara and the boys."Ummm heeeeey Gaaaaraaaa… hooow about we justttt let this slide?" I asked obviously scared.

Suddenly I felt someone lift me up. "TOBI'S GOT HER TOBI'S GOT HER!" He yelled very loud. "Okay Tobi yeah." Some blond guy that looks like a girl said and took me "here ya go Nagato." He said

"GRRR YOU GIRLY MAN WHY'D YOU TAKE HER!?" Screamed Gaara "GIRLY MAN!?" He yelled "I AM NOT A GIRL!" that made Nii-san chuckle. "of course your not! I'm Sakura!" I smiled

"Un. I'm Deidara." He replied with a smirk. "Ugh, guys really? You ran off again. And I'm surprised at you Itachi." A female voice came into this conversation. "Konan this is Nagato." Itachi Said.

"Eh? Oh is that so..?" She asked. "he seems kinda ugly and weird." That's what got me mad the most. "He's not weird! If you ask me you're the only weirdo here!" I screamed "and did anybody ask you brat?" she asked

" .NOT. .BITCH!" I screamed. Everyone was surprised at what I just said. "OH YEAH BRAT!? I DON'T WANNA COMMIT CHILD ABUSE BUT THIS IS A TIME I CAN!" she screamed

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you." My brother shot her a death glare. "Heh and why is that?" she asked in a snobby. That's when he activated his rinnagan "Oh my kami! YOU HAVE THE RINNAGAN!?" She screamed

"OH MY KAMI OH MY KAMI OH MY KAMIIIIII I'M SOOOOO HONORED TO MEET SOMEONE WHO POSSESES THE RINNAGAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

Everyone there had a sweat drop running down the side of there heads. "Anyways, why do you wanna protect the brat anyways?" she asked "BECAUSE SHE'S MY IMOTO! YA NITWIT!" He yelled at her.

"Oh! I DON'T CARE I'M GONNA CHOKE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA HER!" she screamed running towards me. I looked at her and she immediately stopped. "wh-what?!" She was confused.

"I dunno…." I blinked and she was let go. "Niiii-saaaaaan I'mmmm tiiiiireddddd!" I whined and pouted cutely. Which made- Dei, Tobi, Ita, and the white haired boy say 'AWWWW'

"Okaaaaay lets gooooooo" he copied me while smirking. He picked me up and held Gaara's hand, while Sasori walked on beside him. "He is one cute guy." I heard the blue haired girl say.


End file.
